We're Going to be Ok
by carterandabby4ever
Summary: post-lockdown, Carby Carby Carby Carby Carby
1. Default Chapter

Title: We're Going to be Ok  
  
Author: Lauren ( lauren_kay_s@eudoramail.com )

Disclaimer: This story is mine, but the characters and places aren't J 

Summary: Takes place after lockdown. Carby Carby Carby Carby

Author's Notes: This is my first (and most likely my worst) fanfic, so please don't yell at me in the reviews. Thanks! 

We're Going to be Ok

Carter leaned in and kissed Abby. He kissed her with passion, but also with gentleness and compassion. They pulled apart and both smiled, oblivious to the fact that there was someone looking at them through the window.

Susan smiled and whispered "Finally." She hated disturbing them, but she wanted to get them clear of danger as soon as possible. A knock on the door brought Carter and Abby back to the world. Susan smiled as she talked to the blushing pair, "Sorry to disturb you two, but we need to get you the vaccine so you can get out of here."

"Sure Susan, bring it in" Carter said, both him and Abby were giving the vaccine and the o.k. to leave. "um…. Abby, do you think you might want to go over to Magoo's and get some coffee?"

"I have a better idea, how about we both go home, shower and take a nap, and then meet up later. We can go out to dinner and talk."  
"Sure, sounds great. I'll pick you up at 7, o.k?" He could barely hide the excitement in his voice.

"perfect, see you then."

Abby's Apartement

_Why did I ever have this ideas? I don't know if I'm exactly ready to face him yet. Did he just kiss me because of the situation we were in? Or did he kiss me because it was something building up in him, something he has wanted to do for a long time?_ She hoped it was the later because she felt that there was definently something going on there.

Later that night, they were in Carter's car on the way to the restaurant. "So," Carter said, "Since this was your idea, you get to pick where we eat."

"Ok, well there's this new place just a few blocks from here that I heard was good. We could try that."

"Sounds good." Once they were at the resturant, they were seated and then ordered their food. When the waiter left, they were filled with an awkward silence until Carter looked over at Abby and said, "Ok, you wanted to talk, so lets talk."

_Well, its now of never, _Abby thought, _Might as well get straight to the point._ "You kissed me."

Carter looked her straight in the eyes to make sure he could get the truth of what she was feeling. "yes" he said. Abby looked at him for a few seconds, not sure if to go on. She decided she had to know now.

"Well, I need to know why you kissed me. Was it because you were just caught up in the moment, or was it something you have wanted, wanted for a long time?" There was a pause before Carter spoke and she was getting nervous. 

"Abby, this was something that I have wanted to do for a long time, ever since I saw you at that meeting and we became such good friends. Every time I see you at work and see how much you care about the patients. Every time I would even just say hi to you and you would return with a smile, I just want to kiss you. And when we were in that room we were just so close and I figured that I've waited long enough and now was as good a time as any. But what I'm really trying to say here Abby is that," he reached down and grabbed her hand, "I kissed you because I love you." Abby just stared at him and the silence was broken by the waiter bring the food. Abby finally spoke.

"Are you sure John? Because with everything that has been happening in my life lately, I don't think I could take my heart getting broken by someone who I really care about. I guess I'm just really trying to say is that…" 

"Abby listen to me, I've never been more sure of anything else in my life. I love you Abby." Abby looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "I love you too, John." They both smiled at each other and then Carter leaned down and kissed Abby. They both realized that this is what they needed in their lives.

************************************************************************

Carter was awaken by the sun and looked over at the clock and saw that he only had half and hour to get to work Then he realized that he was not alone. He smiled at remembering the previous night. "Abby… Abby, wake up."

"hmmmmmmm, what?"  
" Are you on today?"

"yes, 8"

"Me too, it's 7:30, we have to hurry." This got her attention. Both were up and out of bed and ready to leave in 15 minutes. "Wait, John, we have to stop by my place so I can change."

"It's just a light blue shirt, I doubt anyone will even notice."  
"Ok, I guess it will be alright. It will be better than Weaver yelling at us because were late."

At the ER

Carter and Abby decided that it would be best not to tell their co workers about their relationship because it was so new to them. They headed into the ER together. Carter walked up to the admit desk while Abby headed into the lounge for coffee. "Gooooooood morning ladies" Carter said cheerfully to Susan, Deb, and Haleh who were talking.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" Susan asked.

" I donno, just having a good day? I slept in so I guess the extra sleep did me good." _Hmmm _Susan thought to herself. _This was not just getting extra sleep happy. Carter hasn't been this way in a long, long time._ Susan then saw Abby coming out of the lounge and walking up towards her. "Hey Susan, I was wondering if you wanted to go over to Magoo's and get some coffee during break?" Abby said very happily. _I wonder what is up with her, Abby is never this nice and open with me. Oh man! That explains it, something else must have happened between her and Carter!_ "Sure, I'd love too. We have some talking to do anyways."

"Huh?"  
"See ya later" Susan smiled and walked away leaving a very confused Abby.

************************************************************************  
  
Well, that's it, for now. I'll probly have the next chapter up by the end of this weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!!!!!

At Doc Magoo's, Susan was sitting in a booth when Abby came rushing in. "Sorry I'm late, I was just about to leave when a trauma came in and Weaver got me."  


"Its ok." Susan said. "I still have 15 minutes left. So… spill."

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about, why are you so happy? I mean, you and me hardly ever talk and now you just all of a sudden ask me for coffee and I walked in on you and Carter kissing when you were quarantined. I think that something else happened between you two because when Carter came in this morning, he was all- a - smile two." Abby smiled, was it this obvious she thought?  
  
"You're right Susan, something did happen between Carter and I, something big actually. After we left the ER, we went out to dinner. There I asked him why he kissed me and he said he kissed me because he loved me."  
  
"Wow."

"I know, but that's not all. We spent the night together."  
  
"Wow again, but what about the second date rule?"

"Well that rule was with someone who I really didn't know, just to see if we had chemistry or not. I was definently sure we did."  
  
"You can cut the sexual tension in the air between the two of you with a knife."  
  
"Tell me about it." Abby thought for a moment, "Isn't this awkward for you, considering you used to date him?"

"No, I knew from before we started dating that he had a thing for you. Normally I wouldn't date someone who was stuck on someone else, but I was just coming out of a serious relationship back at Arizona. Carter didn't was a serious relationship either, he just wanted someone to be with while he waited for you. Oh, wow we better get back before Weaver fires us."

Later that day

"Abby, what time are you off?" Carter askes  
  
"7"

"Me too, do you want to go on a real date? You know, the kind that doesn't involve a lot of emotional confessions?" he smiled at her and how could she say no to that, not that she wanted to anyway.  
  
"Yes, I'd like that." The space between them got smaller and smaller until they me for a kiss. What they forgot was that they were at the admit desk and most of their coworkers witnessed it.

"So much for keeping it a secret" Carter whispered in her ear. They both turned around to see at least 8 people looking at them with smirks on their faces. Emabarrased, Carter walked away, mumbling something about seeing a patient. Abby, who didn't know what to say, followed Carter.  
  
"Hey, thanks for leaving me back there."  
  
"Sorry, I'll make up for that later." he winked at her.

She laughed, "Yea, you better"

************************************************************************

Ok.. that's it for now. Sorry I made Susan and Abby sound like two teenagers talking about boys….. But hey, I'm 16. I have the next chapter done, but I still have to edit it so I'll probly post it tomorrow. Thanks!


End file.
